Fading Ember
by Story's Blade
Summary: Ember was always an enemy to Danny, he hated her for putting a love spell on him. But when a part of her past is revealed, Danny feels sorry for the rocker ghost and wants to help. NOT a DannyXEmber fic.


Author's Note: I don't own Danny Phantom. I decided to do this story after hearing the full version of Ember McLain's 'Remember' on YouTube, hearing the fan speculation on Ember's life pre-death, and reading what the producers said for her as a back story. I guess I did it because all of that gave me sympathy for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Fading Ember<strong>

Chapter 1: Same Old, Same Old

A normal day, just like any other. Well, normal for one 14 year old Danny Fenton. A few months ago, Danny rallied the ghosts together to turn the planet intangible so an asteroid would simply pass through it. Danny reveled his secret and him and Sam became an official couple that day, but the truce made with the ghosts also expired the very next day, hence, his normal day. This 'normal' day consisted of trying to force one ghostly rock star back into the Ghost Zone.

"Listen, normally I would give you a chance to just give up, but, I need to get back and help clean out the attic, so can we cut to the chase here?" Danny asked, catching up with Ember on a rooftop.

"What's the rush dipstick?" Ember asked, "You and your girlfriend got a date?"

"Actually yeah. But I needed some extra cash, I know Sam's rich and all but it doesn't seem right for a girl to pay on the date, so I was going to clean out the attic."

"Ah young love." Ember said almost reminiscently, "But since I feel I might have sparked this, I think a few hours delay should break it up." Ember struck several chords on her guitar sending a burst of ecto-blasts at the ghost boy. Danny managed to dodge each one.

"Yeah, that would only work if Sam didn't know about the ghost hunting thing."

"Speaking of which, where are your stupid little sidekicks?"

"Well, I'm right here." Tucker said just reaching the conflict, "Sam had to leave town with her parents for a few days but she should be back today."

"Man I did not realize how hard ghost catching was without both you guys."

"Hey, you might want to stay focused here." Ember said turning the dial on her guitar, "Because I'm not always going to give warnings!" With a single power cord, Ember released a powerful shock wave, slamming Danny into a nearby building.

"Man, would it kill you to turn that thing down?" Danny said flying away from the building and rubbing his head.

"Ugh, you sound like my mother." Ember said rolling her eyes.

"Wow, that's the first time a ghost ever compared me to someone from their past. Come to think of it, it's the only time I heard a ghost even reference their past."

"What's your point Lollipop?"

"None really, but it worked as a good distraction." Danny said firing a quick ghost ray, destroying Ember's guitar.

"Hey! Do you know how much of a hassle it is to get those things?" Ember got her answer in the form of a blast from the Fenton Thermos, pulling her in.

"Nope, but like I said," Danny said putting the lid on the thermos, "I got other things to do."

Fenton Works…

Danny, now in human form, entered his house, Jack suddenly running past him.

"I'm coming Danny!" Jack yelled as he pasted.

"Um, I already got the ghost dad." Danny said once Jack was outside.

"Oh," Jack moaned coming back in, "I wanted to try out the Fenton Helm." Jack held up a helmet, "It's a device that would allow me to enter any ghost's mind." The helmet then sparked and released a small explosion, "Once I get it working that is."

"Great dad," Danny said, "I'll go drop her off in the Ghost Zone and then I'll get to work on the attic."

"You go do that." Jack said oblivious.

Attic…

Having just dumped Ember into the Ghost Zone, Danny was cleaning the attic while Tucker just watched. Danny was just putting the last box on a stack.

"Tucker, could you help me here?" Danny asked struggling with the box.

"Why don't you just go ghost and fly it up to the top?"

"No good, my parents armed the attic with automatic anti-ghost weaponry. I go ghost I get fried."

"Can't they turn that off?"

"My dad lost the key. Now just help me with this." Before Tucker could do anything, Danny fell backwards, the contents of the box scattering.

"Oops, sorry." Tucker said, noticing one thing of the box's contents, "Hey this is an old year book. Want to take a look?"

"Tucker, this is one of my parent's year books," Danny said taking it from Tucker, "So I'm the one who gets to open it." Danny just opened the book to a random page. Seeing the picture, his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Tucker asked looking over his friend's shoulder. The picture was a girl who had just one a talent show. She had a long ponytail and was holding a guitar triumphantly.

"Tucker, don't you know who that is?" Danny asked.

"No, should I?" Tucker asked, completely clueless.

"Tucker you are the most blockheaded guy I ever met." Danny said, "That's Ember!"


End file.
